When I Saw You
by jayjthebigmouth
Summary: Lana is just your typical, normal american teenager, almost 18 and preparing for college. Then she meets Artemis Fowl. And as much as she wants to, she can't deny the inexplicable attraction between them. But Artemis is hiding something, and she will find out what
1. Chapter 1

Artemis glared at his cup. This _coffee _was utterly disgusting. What he wouldn't give for a cup of earl gray. He detested the Americas. Especially the United States. But, much as he loved Ireland, the U.S did have a better selection of colleges. And Angeline Fowl had guilted him into it. His scowl grew more pronounced remembering their earlier conversation.

_"Arty, you can't stay locked up in that laboratory forever." Angeline sighed._

_"I know, Moth-Mum. But I have recently made a large breakthrough on-"_

_"I just wish you would get out of the Manor sometimes, get some fresh air." said Angeline, interrupting him before he went on one of his long, scientific rants that only Myles could understand. He was eight now, and a miniature Artemis. "Why not go to the U.S? They have some excellent colleges there."_

_"Mother, that is not fair! You know I have important work to do."_

_"Artemis Fowl using the word fair? Call the presses." Angeline commented drily._

_"Déjà vu." muttered Artemis. "Very well. I shall go to the Americas."_

So here he was, sitting in a poor excuse of a cafe, where they didn't even serve Earl Grey.

"Well, you're in a foul mood, aren't you?" Someone asked. Artemis almost smirked at that. Almost. But instead, he looked up to see a beautiful girl, nearing his own age as far as he could tell, sitting down across from him. She had curly, chocolate brown hair, and vibrant green eyes. Her complexion was nearly as pale as his own. Not surprising, as it was winter in Maine. "You know, it's better with sugar and cream. Hardly anyone drinks it black like this," she said. Without waiting for his consent, she dumped in three packets of sugar, and a couple tubs of cream, then handed it back to him.

"And who might you be?" He asked her. She smiled.

"Lana. Lana Pelletier. Pleasure to meet you." She stuck out her hand. After a brief moment, he reached out and shook it.

"Artemis Fowl." Artemis gave her his best vampire smile. Lana didn't even seem fazed

She just nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said nothing, only sipped his coffee. To his immense surprise, he found that it actually wasn't that bad with the added cream and sugar. She laughed at his surprised expression. "This is your first time in America, isn't it?"

"How could you tell?"

"Well, for one, most American teenagers don't wear suits."

"True."

"And for another thing, most American teenagers cannot go a day without their coffee. While you have clearly never even tried the stuff before."

"Also true. I come from Ireland." He explained. She laughed.

"The land of the leprechaun. Have you ever found the pot of gold?" She teased him. He smirked. If only she knew . . .

"No, never. Nor was I the least inclined to try." Lana stood up.

"Well, I should be going. I have to meet my friends. Call me." She then disappeared out the cafe door. Call her? How was he supposed to do that, if he didn't even have her number? Just then, something underneath his cup caught his attention. _No. Surely not._ He thought. But, sure enough, it was a small piece of paper with a telephone number and the

name Lana written on it.

_Oh, she is good._

**_Ok, so I realize this chapter isn't very long. But I wanted to introduce you to the characters, and the story. Anyway, everybody who read my previous story, The Mind Wipe Fiasco, thank you, but I will not be continuing it. I appreciate all your support, though. Thank you! _**


	2. When I Saw You

_-^Lana^-_

I was sitting outside on my patio, being a stereotypical teenage girl and looking up at the stars, when my phone rang.

"Hello? This is Lana."

"Hello, Lana. This is Artemis Fowl. We met earlier at a cafe . . ."

"I remember you, Artemis." I laughed.

"Of course. I would be hard to forget."

"Are you smirking? Because I can practically _hear _you smirking." I said.

"Did you hear me rolling my eyes? Honestly. I think you may need to get your hearing checked."

"Oh my gosh. Did Artemis Fowl just try to make a joke?" I laughed. "Call the presses!"

"Why the tone of surprise?" He teased.

"I pride myself on my ability to read people. I have to, if I'm going to be a counselor. And you do not seem like the kind of person to make jokes. At least, not good ones." He laughed.

"So my friends tell me."

"What, they aren't all geniuses like you?" I asked.

"No, most of them aren't." He admitted.

"Probably a good thing. Who knows what you and a crowd of geniuses would get up to." I said.

"You would be surprised at some of the things I've done without a crowd of geniuses." I was about to inquire further, but my thirteen year old sister Melissa yelled "Lana! Have you seen my hairbrush?" I rolled my eyes.

"I have to go." I told Artemis. "Text you later."

"You have horrible grammar." He said. "But yes, I shall text you later. " He hung up. I smiled, and went to go help my sister find her hairbrush.

_-^Holly^-_

"You have horrible grammar." Artemis said, rolling his eyes. "But yes, I shall _text you later."_ He hung up the phone, smiling. Without even turning to face the window, he said "You can unshield now." I unsheilded and punched him in the shoulder.

"D'arvit. How do you always do that?!" I asked him. He smirked at me.

"Well, as long as Foaly refuses to build a new shield amplifier-"

"Don't start." I groaned. "I didn't come here to listen to you belittle Foaly."

"And why are you here, Captain Short?" He asked.

"Foaly found out you went to the U.S. He traced you to the cafe where you met Lana, and basically sent me here to interrogate you." He rolled his eyes at me. "And did you really use the phrase _text you later_?"

"You can tell the _centaur _to check his website. It was updated approximately five minutes4 ago." I groaned. Then something occurred to me.

"Hey, where's Butler?"

"The room next door to me. I insisted. After all, what would the hotel staff think?" I started laughing.

"Oh, gods." I said between giggles. Butler appeared in the door.

"Holly?! What on Earth?"

"Artemis . . . Actually made . . . A funny joke!" I gasped. Butler raised an eyebrow.

"Really."

"Honestly! It's not that rare an occurrence!" Artemis protested.

"I have to go anyway. Bye mud boy. Bye Butler." I could feel Artemis scowling behind me. "Alright, Alright. Jeesh. Goodbye, Artemis." I kissed him on the cheek powered up my shield, and flew off into the night

_-^Lana^-_

**Lana: Hi Arty.**

**Artemis: Arty?**

**Lana:What? Is that not a _suitable _nickname?**

**Artemis:My mother calls me that.**

**Lana:Oh, sorry**

**Artemis: No, it's fine.**

**Lana: Ok!**

**Artemis: Did your sister find her hairbrush?**

**Lana:Yeah, Melissa found her hairbrush**

**Artemis:How old is she?**

**Lana:13. Why? Are you _interested _in her?**

**Artemis:What? No! Most definitely not, I assure you**

**Lana:It's called a joke, Fowl. Do you have any siblings?**

**Artemis: Two brothers. Beckett and Myles. They're twins**

**Lana:Wow. How old?**

**Artemis: Eight.**

**Lana: Good luck with that, lol**

**Artemis: lol? _lol?_**

**Lana: Laugh Out Loud? You've never heard that before?**

**Artemis:No.**

**Lana:Wow. You really aren't a typical teenager, are you?**

**Artemis:You have no idea.**

**Lana:Just like you have no idea how much cryptic answers annoy me.**

**Artemis: Touche. Passive-aggressive much?**

**Lana: Annoying much?**

**Artemis:You seem to think so.**

**Lana:Sorry. I guess I'm not in the best mood**

**Artemis:Why?**

**Lana: Oh, my sister has a new boyfriend almost a year older than her, and spring is refusing to come, and I have writers block.**

**Artemis: You write?**

**Lana: All the time. I can't go more than a day without writing, or I get grumpy.**

**Artemis: I see**

**Lana: Oh, my god. Is it really 12:34?**

**Artemis: So it would seem.**

**Lana: I should probably be getting to bed. Night, Arty.**

**Artemis: Until tomorrow.**

I put down my phone, yawning. It seemed like I had known Artemis forever, instead of less than a day. He was so interesting, and funny, and handsome, and cute, and . . . I fell asleep before I could finish my train of thought.


	3. A Day to Remember

Thanks for so much positive feedback! Especially Evangeline Pond (I hope I spelled that right!)

-^Lana^-

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. I answered it with a groan.

"Are you always so eloquent in the morning?" Artemis asked.

"Shut up. I need coffee." He laughed.

"Very well. I shall wait for you to have some caffeine before I attempt to engage in conversation."

"Nobody talks like that this early."

"8:32 is not that early."

"Well, I did stay up rather late last night . . ."

"I do apologize for that." He said. By now I was in the kitchen. I started brewing the coffee. Once my cup was finished brewing, I dumped in some sugar and cream, and took a long sip. The beverage scalded my mouth and throat. It was hotter than I had expected.

"Aaah! That's hot!" I gasped, holding my burning throat. Artemis chuckled.

"I gather that your coffee burned your mouth?"

"Uh-uh." I got myself a drink of water, and drank that.

"So, do you know westbrook well?"

"Pretty well. Why?"

"I was rather hoping for a . . . Guide of sorts."

"I'd be flattered. Meet me at the cafe where we first met, in . . . Half an hour?"

"Sounds good. See you then." I hung up, smiling. Today was going to be a day to remember.

-^Artemis^-

"Butler!" Artemis called. "I'm going out." He sounded for all the world like a normal teenager.

"I'm not welcome, am I?"

"Unfortunately not, old friend."

"Very well. Have fun with Lana, but not too much fun." Artemis gaped.

"How did you know Lana's name?"

"You are not Holly's only friend. Now, go." Artemis was out the door before the second part of Butlers earlier sentence even registered with him. He rolled his eyes. When he got to the cafe, Lana was eating an ice cream.

"Really? An ice cream in this weather?"

"For your information, you can eat ice cream even when it's cold outside." She informed him. He rolled his eyes yet again, and she rolled hers back, each thinking how often they seemed to be doing that these days.

"So, what is there to do in Westbrook? Will we be watching grass grow, or maybe watching paint dry?" He asked, sarcastic as ever. She stuck her tongue out. Rather childishly, it had to be said.

"Ha ha. Actually, there's plenty to do in Westbrook. There's Cinemagic, and a library, and Beals . . ."

"More ice cream?" Artemis groaned. She grinned.

"You can never have too much ice cream."

"Very well. Let's go."

"Okay. First stop . . . The library."

She stopped the car, and they walked into the library. I started spinning around in dizzy circles.

"This is my favorite place in the whole world." I told Artemis.

"I am pleasantly surprised." he said.

"Well, I'm gonna go browse."

"Very well." With a contented sigh, she headed towards the realistic fiction section.


	4. Ice Cream!

**Hey, everybody! So, I wasn't actually planning on updating today, but I had nothing else to do, and was in a writing mood. Especially since I have an awful case of writers block on one of my other stories. So, here I am! Oh, and I have a question. So, do you like the shorter chapters, but pretty frequent updates? Or would you rather I posted a longer chapter maybe once every week? Let me know! And in the meantime, enjoy!**

-^Artemis^-

Two hours later, Artemis finished his book, and decided to find Lana. When he found her, she was asleep on one of the libraries armchairs, an open book in her lap and several beside her. He didn't have the heart to wake her, so he picked up the book in her lap, curiously. Alice in Wonderland. And she was on the page with his favorite passage.

_ "But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked._

_"Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."_

_"How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice._

_"You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here."_

It was true. He smiled briefly, remembering the last time he had thought of that passage. Lana's eyes fluttered. She opened them, yawning.

"Sorry. I guess I must have fallen asleep." She said. "What time is it?"

"About 11."

"What?! We've been here too long already!" She jumped up. They only paused to check out her books. Then they went on to the movie theater.

"What would you like to see?" Artemis asked.

"I dunno. What do you want to see? And I will punch you if you correct my grammar." Needless to say, he did not. They eventually decided, bought their tickets, and went. Unfortunately, they had both made so many compromises that neither of them actually liked the movie. So they talked. After all, they were in the back, and the theater was almost empty.

"So, what is your family like?" She asked him. He grinned ruefully.

"Well, my mom is nice. She can be a bit eager for me to get a girlfriend, or more friends. But she is the best mother. Then there is my father. He dissappeared for two years, in Russia. He was changed when he came home. But in my mind, I still see him as that that tall forbidding man who didn't know me, and who I didn't know. Then there are the twins . . . Myles is more like me. A scientist. Intelligent and logical. While Beckett is hyper, loveable, extremely creative, and always good for a laugh. How about you?"

"Well, there's my sister Mellissa. She's 13. Everyone assures me I was exactly like her at that age but she can be moody, and insecure at times. She's a bookworm, but her absolute passion is acting. She can be a total drama queen! And she can cry on command. It's actually kind of creepy." He laughed as we walked out of theater.

"So, where to now?"

"Ice cream!" She squealed. He rolled his eyes, but got into the car next to her. That girl knew every single song on the radio, and insisted on singing along to each one. She tried to convince him, but he adamantly refused to sing to any "Fall out Boy" song. When they got to Beals, she shut off the car, got out, and immediately started singing something even worse.

"We're off to see the wizard!

The wonderful wizard of oz!

We hear he is

A whiz of a wiz!

If ever a wiz there was.

We're off to see the wizard

The wonderful wizard of Oz

Because, because, because, because, because . . .

Because of the wonderful things he does

We're off to see the wizard!

The wonderful wizard of Oz" Honestly. With a sigh, he followed her to the ice cream counter.


	5. Ice Cream Part 2

Thank** you everyone who has read my story! I realize it hasn't been many, but this is the most people have ever read my stories. Now, I could tell you everything that's going on in my life. Or I could just cut to the story. Just one warning; in this chapter, I will be addressing some very serious and sensitive topics, like bullying, eating disorders, and cutting.**

_**-^Holly^-**_

I hovered just above the ice cream place, watching Artemis and Lana get their ice cream.

"I think i'll get pistachio. No, chocolate raspberry truffle. No, wait! I'll get a large peanut butter cup!" She said to the person behind the desk.

"I will have the same." said Artemis. Their cones arrived shortly. They sat at a picnic table.

"So, Arty, have any friends?" She asked. He smiled.

"Well, Holly is my best friend. But she lives down south, so I don't get to see her as much as I'd like. There's butler, my bodyguard-"

"Wait, you have a bodyguard?"

"Yes. He's been guarding me since the day I was born. Then there's his sister Juliet. She's a professional wrestler. Then there's my friend Cheval. He is a genius as well. We argue a lot, but in truth I admire him quite a bit." Cheval. French for horse. Foaly laughed.

"You're never going to let him forget he said that, are you?" I asked Foaly.

"Nope." He replied gleefully.

"And what about you, Miss Pelletier?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Miss Pelletier? God, you sound like one of my teachers. Please, call me Lana."

"Very well, Lana. You seem like the type to have many friends. Do you?" He asked. She smiled sadly.

"Not really. For some reason, people find me annoying." Artemis looked genuinely shocked.

"I would never say you were annoying. You are simply very extraverted." He said. She smiled for real this time.

"Thank you."

"For what? I merely stated a fact."

"Still, though. You're nicer to me than most people." Artemis was quiet for a moment.

"You were bullied, weren't you?"

"For a long, long time."

"Roll up your sleeves." She resisted for a second, but slowly rolled up her sleeves to reveal arms crisscrossed with scars. "That's what I thought. I noticed you never took off your sweatshirt, and you didn't reveal your forearms. Is that why you want to become a counselor? So you can help other people with problems like you had?"

"Yes." She whispered. "If I can save one kid from cutting themselves, or starving themselves, like I did, then I'll have made a difference."

"I would think that you love ice cream too much to ever stop eating it." She laughed.

"True." And I could tell that she was relieved somebody finally knew the truth about her. She didn't have to hide behind a mask of cheerfulness and bubbliness.(if that's a word) She could be herself.

**Please don't kill me for dropping that bomb! I felt like we didn't know enough about Lana. And I didn't want her to have absolutely no substance. As we go on, you'll see some more layers added to her. Well, bye . . .**


	6. Secrets and Lies

_**Bad news.I'm sick. So**_ _**this c**_**_hapter may not be up to it's usual standards. I apologize if that ends up being the case! Anyway, I'm sure you can guess the inspiration for this one. And I may add more than one chapter today, because I'm bored._**

**_^Chloe^-_**

That week was a long one. I didn't see Artemis much, because I had school. He would sometimes help me with my homework though. One night, we were doing this, when he noticed a scratch on my arm that was bleeding.

"Lana, you haven't been cutting yourself lately, have you?"

"No." I glanced down. "Oh, I scratched my arm on one of my binders earlier. I don't know why it's still bleeding." Artemis was suddenly in business mode.

"Have you been experiencing fever or chills?"

"Umm, yes, chills. No fever."

"Fatigue, weakness?"

"Definitely."

"Bruises?"

"Yes, but I'm a klutz."

"I can see you've been losing weight. Are you trying?"

"No. Artemis, what's wrong?" He was pale, and looked worried. He raised a gentle hand, and felt carefully just behind my ears, on my neck. I shivered.

"Lana, you need to see the doctor."

"What? Why?"

"Just for some blood tests. I sincerely hope I am wrong." He practically dragged me out of my room and down the hall. Melissa looked out from her door. I felt slightly weak. Okay, very weak.

"Lana?" Melissa said. She sounded like she was underwater. Then everything went black.

I woke up almost two days later. Artemis was standing at my side. He looked down.

"Oh, good. You're awake. I'll go get the doctor, and we can hear the results of your blood test.

Everyone returned within minutes. My mom, my sister, Artemis, and the doctor.

"I'm afraid," he said,"that Lana has acute lymphoblastic leukemia."

**_Aaack! Please don't hate me! Trust me, I have reasons . . ._**


	7. An Interesting Development

**Hey. So, I went back to sleep this morning, and slept pretty much the whole day. When I woke up, there had been no reviews, but now I can't sleep, and I've been dying to write ****_something._**** So you luckys get two chapters in a day! And if you notice any errors in my story at all, please tell me. That way I don't have to find out almost a week later when I reread the story! Oh, yes, before I forget, a special shout out to Evangeline Pond and Mrs. Midnight, who have continually supported this book, awful as it is.**

-^Lana^-

"What? I have cancer?" I said. The doctor nodded. My mom started bawling into my dads shirt as the doctor spoke.

"Based on your blood tests . . ." But I was already tuning him out. I had cancer. The big C. The thing that had killed my grandfather. Me, Lana Pelletier. Artemis saw the expression on my face. He took my hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. I had to admit, I was surprised. But I was also grateful. He had stuck by me, some strange, random girl he had met not even three weeks ago. The doctor finally noticed nobody was listening to him, and stopped talking.

"It'll be okay." He told me. "We'll get through this." I couldn't help but think these words were more for him than me. I threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in shirt. It wasn't fair. Artemis gingerly patted my back.

"Hey. It's okay, Lana." He then adressed the doctor.

"Will you be moving her out to boston?"

"Yes." The next few weeks blurred. I was moved to boston. My parents rented an apartment to stay in, as did Artemis. Far from angry, his parents were thrilled he was staying. Although, his mother was pretty nervous. I also started losing hair fast. I had been growing my hair since eighth grade to get it that long! My looks went from bad to awful. I was hideous. All credit to Artemis, he never stopped coming. One day, after a round of I.V chemotherapy, he read to me, from my complete Edgar Allan Poe collection. Life passed boringly. Everything was boredom and stupidity. Each day, I just wanted to die. But not when I was with Artemis. He was my best friend by now. My best and only friend. And each time he left, there was a dull ache in my chest nothing could eradicate.

Loneliness.


	8. Loneliness

**Hey guys! I was starting to worry you all hated me after those last two chapters. But then I got a review, and it gave me enough inspiration to write this.**

**-^Lana^-**

I woke up sobbing, the dull, ever present ache in my chest more noticeable than ever. Artemis stood over me, concerned. It was only about three in the afternoon. I had fallen asleep while Artemis was visiting.

"Lana?"

"Oh. It . . . It was a dream." I turned to him. "Just a dream." I said, and immediately burst into tears again. He sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay, Lana."

"Oh, Artemis! It was awful! I was in this dark forest and you were there but then something happened, and you died, and there was all this blood, and then something was chasing me only I couldn't run . . . And then I woke up." I said, sniffling.

"It's okay, Lana. I'm here, and you're here, and we're both fine." He said. I turned to him, and met his eyes. Suddenly, I couldn't remember what I had been about to say. His eyes. Had they always been so blue? It was disorienting. My mind was in a strange fog. I wasn't aware of anything I was doing. My heartbeat pounded in my head. Artemis suddenly sat up, and I came to. Blushing, I realized what I had just been about to do. Oh, my god. Thankfully, his phone rang, saving either of us from further embarrassment. He left the room to answer it, while I pulled my thin covers up to my chin. I had almost just kissed my best friend. Oh, my god.

-^Holly^-

I watched as they leaned in closer, closer . . . Then suddenly, Artemis sat up, realizing what he had almost done. Lana did as well, and her cheeks flamed. I swore, and dialed his number. He answered on the first ring, leaving the room.

"Hello, Holly."

"D'arvit! Why didn't you kiss her, mud boy?" I hissed. He froze.

"What?"

"You were so _close!_" I cried. Artemis swore.

"Holly. Please do not interfere with my relationship with Lana. We are simply very good friends. I would no more kiss her than I would kiss you."

"Funny, because I seem to remember a certain incident involving a gorilla . . ." I teased. His face was as red as a certain pair of Armani boxers.

"Funny, because I seem to remember it was _you _that kissed _me._" Artemis snapped. "Goodbye, Holly." He closed the phone. I sighed. He could deny it all he liked. It was plain as day to the rest of walked back into Lana's room, where she was asleep. He smiled, with a tenderness I had never seen on him before, and brushed the hair off her forehead, with a gentle hand. He kissed her forehead, then sat back in his chair, and continued reading his book. I smiled. He really did love her. I activated my wings, and flew off Lana's windowsill into the night, opening a communication channel with a certain centaur.

"Foaly. You will never believe what just happened!"

**Come on, you don't hate me anymore, do you? Well, till next time!**


	9. Bella?

**Trust me, you _really_ don't want me to actually write an authors note.**

**-^Lana^-**

The next day, after that unfortunate incident, I got a new roommate, Bella. She was petite, with short black hair in a pixie cut. She was thirteen, the same age as Melissa. The two of them really hit it off. As for me, it was like having another younger sister. She was in for a special kind of brain cancer. I wasn't sure what. All I knew was that sometimes it made her moody and aggressive. But the rest of the time, she was kind, and sweet. She was funny, too. The first time Artemis met her, he did a double take.

"Oh, no."

"Artemis?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I must be mistaken." I sighed.

"You know how much I hate it when you're all cryptic." I told him. He smiled.

"Of course. Sorry, Lana." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so bored. There's nothing to do in this stupid hospital." He laughed.

"You're in luck. As a matter of fact, I happen to have brought something." He went outside the room. When he came back, he was carrying a large box.

"Chess!" He announced.

"What? You'll beat me!" I protested. He set the game up on the small table beside my bed.

"It's better than sitting there complaining." Not having an adequate response, I gave up, and moved a piece. A pawn, I think. I won't tell you the full details of what happened next. Suffice it to say, he beat me. Three times. In a row. He would have started a fourth game, but his phone rang.

"Please, excuse me." He said, and stepped out into the hall.

-^Holly^-

"So. I presume you got my text?" Artemis asked. Earlier, he had texted me a picture of 'Bella' very covertly.

"Yes. What in the name of Frond? I hope that's not Felicia Koboi sitting in that hospital bed." Felicia Koboi. Opal Koboi's little sister.

"I certainly hope not as well, considering one of my best friends is sharing a room with her." Artemis said.

"Well, we can't take any chances." I told him. "In the event that she is Felicia, she will attempt to use Lana against you." Artemis took a deep breath.

"What are you saying, Holly?"

"I'm saying, you need to break it off with this girl."


	10. The Worst Day

**I'm updating again! It's a long story. See, I got bored. End of story.**

**-^Holly^-**

"No." Artemis said, his voice cold.

"Artemis-"

"She is in the hospital, sick with cancer. I am her only friend. I am not going to break her heart."

"Artemis. You have no choice. If Felicia captures her, she could torture and kill her to hurt you. Trust me Artemis, this will be better for both of you." I knew I didn't have to explain that. Artemis already knew. He ground his teeth.

"Very well. If I really must.

**-^Lana^-**

Artemis walked back into my room, with his normally warm blue eyes cold as ice.

"Artemis?" I asked.

"It's over, Lana." I froze.

"I don't . . . What?"

"I'm sick of pretending. The truth is, I can't stand this sickness of yours. I can't stand _you._ You're just . . . So annoying and immature. I can't pretend to be your friend anymore." And he walked out. And he left me alone. Bella was in chemotherapy, and she wasn't yet my friend. So I was both physically alone and alone in the sense that I had no friends. I've always had a panic disorder. So it was no surprise when I slipped into a full scale panic attack with no one there to comfort or help me.

_**-^Artemis^-**_

Artemis strode out the door, willing himself to be calm, to not shake, to not break down, to not falter as he walked out of the hospital.

"Well, that was unnecessarily harsh." Holly said.

"Perhaps. But this way Felicia will see that I do not wish Lana to be my friend, that she means nothing to me. And, perhaps, if Felicia captures me, then Lana will hate me so much that it will not hurt her. He rubbed his eyes. "I wish it did not have to be this way."


	11. Aftermath

**Hey guys! Whooh! This story is finally getting good! And sad, of course. But it wouldn't have come this far without the continued support of people like Evangeline Pond. And, just a reminder guys, all reviews are appreciated, (cough cough) Alright, without any further ado . . .**

**-^Lana^-**

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I could barely breath. I was suddenly irrationally terrified. I longed to scream, to cry out, but my body betrayed me. I longed to cling to something, anything, to stop the fear, to stop the hallucinations, to make my body work. But all I could do was lay there, immobilized, mute, and helpless. Another surge of fear overcame me. But this time, it was different.

"Something's coming. Something's coming to kill me. And all I can do is lay here." I couldn't scream for anyone to help me, I couldn't move in any way to get away from whatever I sensed coming. I summoned up all my courage, and blinked. My vision blurred. I looked around the room in a hurried panic. My sense of fight or flight had been stopped, I was in a state of freeze. I could no longer pick out a coherent thought. All I knew was terror. I knew this would be a major panic attack. If you really want, I can describe the level of panic I had . . .

Imagine you are standing there, frozen, watching the world crumble and fall apart. Shatter. Go to pieces. Everything you've ever loved, everything you've ever held dear, gone. Just like that. You'll never see it again, so there's no use in wishing for it. You can't say a single word. You can barely breathe. You can't even scream. And you're so scared, so completely terrified, that not being able to scream is the ultimate torture. There is no animal or human there to comfort you. Nothing you hold dear, to hold onto as the world crumbles in front of you. You can't do anything but stand there and watch, trapped in a glass box, watching the world end. People call out to you, cry out for you to help them, but you can't. All you can do is watch as they fall, to their doom, never to be seen the box shatters, plunging you into a deep abyss. Into Hell.

All this in the first ten minutes.

After that, imagine you are in your own personalized Hell. Every demon you've ever encountered, or feared encountering, comes up to greet you personally. Most know you by name, and all know your weaknesses. Your greatest fears. Every single one. And except for them, you are completely alone. Just you and your fear. And the hours stretch on. Time is fluid. You could be there for minutes, or for an eternity. You can't tell. New terrors approach you all the time. And all you can do is bear it. Each demon has a different form of torture. And each demon knows exactly how to make you fear them. And, just like when you were in the glass box, you can't move. You can't speak. You can't breathe. To scream would be a luxury, a relief. But you are doomed to keep that scream inside of you, until the torture finally ends

This panic attack lasted for several hours. When I finally came to, Melissa was sitting next to me.

"Where's Artemis?" She asked me.

"Gone. Artemis is gone" After she left, I couldn't stop replaying his words in my head.

_ "I'm sick of pretending. The truth is, I can't stand this sickness of yours. I can't stand you. You're just . . . So annoying and immature. I can't pretend to be your friend anymore."_ Annoying. Immature. Both words that had been used against me many times before. So why did they hurt twice as much coming from Artemis's mouth? How many times had I been told to die, told that I had mo reason to live? And why did this cut deeper than that? Because I had loved him, I realized. I had loved him. And I had been stupid and naive, and I had thought I had a chance at love. I had thought Artemis might love me. But why would he? Who would love me? I picked up a chess piece, and threw it at the wall. This felt so good, that I threw the next one. And the next. I didn't stop until every piece was on the floor, shattered. The board I broke in half and threw over with the rest of the pieces. Then I simply buried myself in my pillow, and finally let myself cry. I let out every emotion, let it all go, until finally there was nothing. Just numbness.

**-^Holly^-**

"I'm worried about Artemis." Butler said. "He's insisting we take the next flight to Ireland. And he hasn't come out of his room since we got back from the hospital." I sighed.

"I'll talk to him." I said. I walked down the very small hallway and knocked on his door.

"I told you, Butler, I've no interest in eating at the moment." He said through the closed door.

"I'm not Butler, Mud Boy. Now, let me in." He opened the door.

"Holly." The circles under his eyes were more noticeable than ever. His face was pale and drawn. His hair was disheveled. He looked tired, and worried.

"Arty." I said. He flinched at the nickname.

"Lana called me that." He sighed. I walked into his room. It was cluttered. Probably because he was used to having more space. This was a rather small apartment. But it was also in a state of disarray. There were quite a few crumpled papers underneath the desk. I oicked one up. It was a half finished portrait of Lana. So were all the rest.

"You loved her, didn't you?" I asked him. He looked at me, and the answer was written in the lines on his forehead, the worry and sadness in his eyes, and the defeat he carried on his back, stooping his shoulders and pressing him down. Yes. He had loved her.


	12. A Tortured Existence

**I am so bored today. Very, very bored. So, here's your second chapter in less than an hour! **

**-^Holly^-**

Arty's phone rang. It was a video call. He accepted it, and "Bella's" face filled the screen.

"Hello, Holly. Hello, Artemis." She said. "I know you know that I am Felicia Koboi. And I know it's your fault Opal is dead. So I'm going to take everything you love from you. Your whole family. All your friends. All your family. Starting with this pretty little thing right here." Lana, who was siting on the bed next to Felicia, her arms and legs bound, did not make a sound as Felicia dug the knife into her forearm. She slowly moved up her arms. Lana flinched when Felicia cut on her shoulder. And then the knife was at her throat. Felicia drew a thin line, but thankfully not enough to kill her. It barely bled. Felicia then moved down her other arm. She positioned the knife just above Lana's stomach. An inch further, and Lana would die.

"No!" Artemis blurted before he could stop himself. Felicia grinned maliciously.

"No? But why not? Oh, do you love this mud wench?" She asked. "Very well. I will offer you a deal. Give yourself up and I won't kill her. Just come to her hotel room. And then you and I can have some fun." She giggled, and terminated the call. Artemis bolted out the door.

"No! Artemis!" I cried. But it was too late.

**-^Lana^-**

Artemis ran into my room.

"No! Artemis!" I cried. Felicia grinned, and moved the knife. Artemis ran forward, and started untying my ropes.

"It's okay, Lana. You'll get out of this." Felicia tutted.

"Unfortunately, I've never been too good at keeping promises. And she threw the knife at my stomach.

**I'm sorry! But you know I can never resist a good cliffhanger!**


	13. Stupid Mud Boy

**-^Lana^-**

The knife glinted silver as it sped towards me. Felicia, across the room, grinned as the knife seemed to come at me in slow motion. She walked out. I braced myself for the sharp, cold pain that would come on impact. It never came. I slowly opened my eyes- and gasped. The impact had never come because somebody else had stepped in the path of the knife. Artemis. He was laying on the ground, blood pooling out of his stomach.

"No. Artemis, you idiot." I said, kneeling in front of him. He grinned weakly.

"Lana . . . Go . . ." He said.

"No. I'm not leaving." I said.

"You . . . Have to. She . . . Will . . . Realize . . . And come back." He said, his face contorted with pain.

"I don't care." I said furiously.

"I love you." Artemis said. Tears were streaming out of my eyes now.

"I love you too, Artemis. Please, don't go." Just then, someone small and slim materialized beside me.

**-^Holly^-**

I raced into the room, and materialized right next to Lana.

"Stupid mud boy." I growled. "Can you ever not get yourself killed?" She gaped at me as I called up all my magic

"_Heal"_ And with that word, blue sparks coated Arty's stomach. His spine arched. Lana was speechless. Finally, the sparks faded. Artemis slowly opened his eyes.

"Holly? Lana?" He seemed to realize what had happened, and grinned.

"Uh, what just happened?" Lana asked. Artemis sighed.

"It's a long story. We need to get out of here first." He said. He waited until a pod had come for us, which caused Lana's chin to drop to the floor, before he finally began.

"It was a hot summers day in ho chi min city. Sweltering by anyone's to say, Artemis fowl would not have been willing to put up with such discomfort if something extremely important was not at stake. Important to the plan . . ."

**No, it's not over. There is still quite a bit left to do before this story ends, don't worry!**


	14. Wow

**Yet again, special thanks to Mrs midnight and Evangeline Pond for all their support. You two are especially awesome! Of course, I love the rest of you too! But guess what? I'm still really, really bored . . .**

**-^Lana^-**

"Wow." I said. "So you died?" Artemis nodded.

"Basically. It took me quite a while to come back after that."

"How long?"

"Six months."

"And they really put you in a clone?"

"Yes."

"Wow." I said.

"Okay, so Artemis is healed, Felicia has been succesfully detained, and Lana knows everything. Everything should be okay. So what am I forgetting?"

"Lana's cancer. We need to get her back to the hospital." Artemis said. Holly swore.

"D'arvit. That's right. If only Cancer could be healed."

"Actually," I said, "Why not?" Holly stared.

"Do you think . . . Could we?" Artemis shrugged.

"It's worth a shot. And if it works . . . "Holly sighed.

"We'll have to get N°1. I'm running low." So we sped towards the lower elements. N°1 jumped up to greet me.

"Hello. You must be Lana!" He said, and promptly hugged me. I was surprised, but hugged the small demon back. He then stood back, clasping my arms.

"This may hurt a little." His rune glowed red, and I was suddenly cocooned with magic. It didn't hurt a little. It hurt a lot. When it was over, I looked at Artemis.

_You didn't exaggerate,_ I mouthed. He smirked.

"So, did it work?" I asked.N°1 frowned.

"I . . . Think so . . ." I grinned.

"Yay! I'm cured!"

"Cure. Heal, restore to health, make well-"

"Okay." Artemis said, thankfully interrupting N°1's list of synonyms. "Then we need to get back aboveground." I sighed.

"You're right. But at least there's one thing good about the surface."

"Really. Only one." Artemis said.

"Yup . . . Ice cream!"

I was back in my hospital room before anybody noticed I was gone


	15. Remission

**Hey, guys! This is my first time writing this on my school computer instead of my tablet. It's actually a lot easier this way. I just want to thank every single one of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. If I could find each and every one of you and thank you personally, I would. Alright, time to write.**

The blood test results came back.

"Well, Lana, good news. You're in remission." The doctor said. I cheered.

"Whooo-hoo!" Melissa hugged me.

"So she can come home?" Melissa said.

"Yes."

I walked through my front door, smiling. It had been almost four months since I had been here. I started twirling, and laughing.

"I'm home! I'm home! I'm really home!" I cried. My mom grinned.

"Go unpack, sweetie. And then we can have a family game night." I ran upstairs. Almost a half an hour later, I was finally unpacked, when the doorbell rang. I skipped down the stairs. It was Artemis. He looked nervous.

"Hi Artemis!" I sang.

"Well, you're in a good mood." He said. "I was wondering, if . . . um maybe you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight?" He asked in a rush. I grinned.

"Are you asking me on a date?" I said.

"I-Um-Yes?" He said.

"Well, then. Of course I will!" And then before I knew it, my arms were around his neck, and I was kissing him. It was absolutely magical. I was vaguely aware of Melissa handing mom ten bucks.


	16. On a Date with Artemis Fowl

**Hey guys! No, the story's not over. I still have two chapters and an epilogue to do. And then I'll start a new one! Well anyway, here you go . . .**

**-^Lana^-**

"So there I am, sitting in the waste, when Mulch calls for help." Artemis said I stifle a laugh

"Oh, god."

"My thoughts exactly. So, I climbed up, and Mulch tells me he has a blockage in his gut. He then tells me to squeeze his left pinky toe."

"Squeeze his toe?" I said.

"Yes. Suddenly, though, there's a gun at my forehead. It's a goblin. So I squeezed Mulch's toe, and the goblin is catapulted back by a barrage of . . . Waste." I laugh.

"Wow." He grins. Just then the waiter came up with our food. We both dig in. Half an hour later, it's gone.

"Would you like dessert?" Artemis asked. I grinned.

"Why not? I'll die fat and happy." Artemis rolled his eyes, and ordered us some cheesecake.

"With ice cream!" I reminded him.

"Of course." He said. Unfortunately, too soon the night ended. Artemis walked me to my door.

"Why, thank you Artemis. I've had a perfectly wonderful evening." I said, imitating him.

"As have I." I reached up and kissed him.

"Night, Arty!" Then I walked inside. I couldn't keep the silly grin off my face.

**-^Artemis^-**

Artemis walked into his apartment, smiling.

"Did you have a nice time, Artemis?" Butler asked.

"Yes. It was a perfectly wonderful evening." He laughed quietly, remembering Lana's earlier words. "I shall see you in the morning." He walked to his room. _Extraordinary,_ Butler thought._ I never thought I'd see Artemis Fowl II go on a date . . ._

**Aaack! I'm running out of ideas. If you have any, PM me. Please? See you later.**


	17. Phone calls and text messages

**Hey, guys! I have awful writers block on my main story right now, so I thought I'd go onto fanfiction. So, this one's for you guys!**

**-^Holly^-**

"Artemis went on a date last night." Butler said the second I picked up my phone.

"What? Our little Arty?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow. I never thought I'd see Artemis Fowl the second go on a _date._" I said.

"My thoughts exactly." He told me.

"So, how did it go?"

"Well, he came home with a large, silly smile on his face." Butler said.

"Wow. So, extremely well."

"Yep."

"With Lana, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Because I know Artemis Fowl. And I may have put a video camera in his room. Purely by Foaly's request." I said. "You'd be surprised at how sweet he can be to her."

"I know. And get this; Just the other night, he wasn't only happy when he came home, he had a major sugar high."

"Artemis Fowl on a sugar high? Oh gods." I laughed.

"Tell me about it. He stayed up until almost midnight." Butler said.

"Is that really that unusual, though?" I asked.

"I suppose not." He admitted. "But he stayed up until midnight texting Lana. Oh, he's waking up. I should go. Goodbye, Holly."

"Just waking up? Butler, it's almost two in the afternoon!" But he had already hung up.

**-^Lana^- (The night before)**

**Lana: Hey, Arty**

**Artemis: Hello**

**Lana: I take it you can't sleep either?**

**Artemis: No. I can barely sit down, I'm so jittery, and I feel like laughing for no reason.**

**Lana: Congratulations! This is you're first sugar high!**

**Artemis: Oh, gods. **

**Lana: Artemis, are you okay?**

**Artemis: I'm fine. Though, apparently, it is almost midnight.**

**Lana: Alright. Night, Arty.**

**Artemis: Good night**


	18. Epilogue

**Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's the end of this story . . . Where did all the time go? Well, don't worry. I'll be back very soon with another story! Spoiler alert: its the sequel to this, and I'll wait till the end of the chapter to tell you what it's about.**

**-^Lana^-**

I had never been so happy. I was 21, had an amazing genius boyfriend for the past four years, and now we were spending christmas with my family. Melissa and her boyfriend, too. It was so weird for me to see her so grown up! She was already seventeen. I laughed as I opened Melissa's gift to me. It was a puzzle.

"Melissa! You know I don't have the patience for these!" I told her. She laughed.

"I know. I just figured it was something you and Arty could do together!" Finally, it was Arty's turn to give them his presents. He gave my mom a beautiful diamond necklace, the kind she dreamed of. To Melissa he gave a beautiful charm bracelet. He reached under the tree, and pulled out a matching one for me. Then he grinned.

"I also have another gift for you." But instead of reaching under the tree, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small black box. Everyone gasped. Everyone but me. Why? I couldn't breathe. He opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It was simple, but elegant.

"Lana Pelletier. I love you with all my heart. I always have, and I always will. Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Well, duh, you idiot! Did you even need to ask?" I laughed, and kissed him. He was my best friend, and now my fiance. I knew that we would always be together, no matter what.

**OK, spoiler time! The sequel is about Arty and Lana's kids! I'm sooooooooooooooooo excited! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! In case you couldn't tell, i'm on a major writing high! I don't know why, but whatever! Ok, see you later! Must. Stop. Using. Exclamation marks!**


End file.
